Always There
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: She never really had any interest in him. He was anti-social. He was smart. He was first. But after a peer mediation program begins at Wammy's, she pulls him out of the hat. could something so insignificant create something a lot bigger? NearXOc HIATUS
1. Mediation

**DISCLAIMER: Look. If I owned Death Note-Which I don't-Matt and Mello would have survived and lived long, long yoai filled lives together, Near would have somehow become a famous pop star, and light would be, not just Kira, but also a Macdonald's manager. And he would scrub L's shoes using his tounge.**

**Long story short-Death note isn't mine. Rabbit is though. Enjoy X3**

**Always There **

Watching from afar seemed pretty cliché in her mind. But it was all she could do without arousing suspicions about herself. She had always been alone, no matter how many other children surrounded her. And the only person who could mildly relate to her had shown no excessive interest in anybody, nobody for him to lean on, if the need arises. But she was there. She had always been there.

CHAPTER 1

The paper she had been drawing on was covered in marker, the pure white now a grungy black. Not that Rabbit honestly cared, due to the distraction the three boys on the other side of the room had provided. The blonde boy poking and prodding the albino teenager that sat strangely on the polished floor. The redhead sighing and biting his fingernails with distaste. A large grin split the blonde boys face as his victim picked up his dice and moved to the other corner of the small classroom. The redhead rolled his eyes and waited for the other boy to walk into the hallway before him. Rabbit smiled as she watched Mello and Matt disappear around the frame of the door. Near was obviously frustrated that he had to leave his robot on the floor in his sudden movement. She strode over to the transformer and picked it up quickly. As she turned to pass the plastic figurine to its owner, she startled to see Near's large black eyes focused on her intently. "Oh. Hey Near. I just thought you might want your..um..robot thing." Rabbit smiled and held the robot out to the albino, who still sat crouched in the same position as before. Near took it briskly and place it in the middle of his dice. Rabbit stood happily until Near looked up at her and blinked."Is there anything else i can do for you Rabbit?" The blonde girl coughed and shuffled her feet awkwardly "Oh. Nah. I guess i will just-ah-leave. Have fun with your dice and everything. Bye." As Rabbit began to leave another girl pushed through the frame. It was Linda. "Oh hey Linda." Rabbit said politely. The other nodded in return. The snowy haired boy 's eyes widened pleading for Rabbit to distract Linda's attention. Rabbit smiled at the boy "See you Near. Bye Linda." She stifled a laugh a she left at the defeated look that overcame Near's face as Linda happily crossed the room towards him.

There was at one stage a counselling program that had run at Wammy's House, which enabled the children to talk to their 'partners' about anything that bothered them. Matt coincidently drew Mello as his counsellor, who, as his best friend and roommate was normally the cause of his troubles. Rabbit had drawn Near. Wammy's number one. She was less than thrilled to have the anti-social boy as her partner. _He wouldn't tell me anything_, she had thought at the time. And she was far from going to spill her guts to him. He was first. What would he care about fourth's problems?

To her shock, Near had in fact told her things. She was taken aback at how open he was when he knew she had assured him it was strictly confidential. No matter how bored a tone she had used when she had said it. The first meeting they had had was in the cold, dark space that Near called his room. It made her sick how dark it was. She even refused to 'mediate' him until he had at least three lights installed. Within ten minutes he had four placed in his room. She happily obliged from that time onwards. She had always suspected that Near could be feeling the constant preassure of being first, but she had absolutely no idea that he felt so isolated by Mello that he was truly terrified of making friends outside of the top three. Near and Mello's relationship was complicated. They truly were friends, but Mello was so dominant over such situations that he held a tight leash on how far they could socialise. E.G. They couldn't. Rabbit couldn't help feeling sorry for Near, but couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Matt.

Eventully Rabbit opened up to Near as well. Like how she hated being fourth. She was high enough in the ranks to be considerd important,someone to beat, but not high enough to be respected the way the boys were. Also how Mello constantly teased her and after a particularly hateful outburst, had even told her to throw herself off the roof. And eventually the professionalism of the meetings faded. They began to talk randomly. Well as randomly as a well organised person like Near would allow.

About two months into their meetings Near eased the biggest problem out of Rabbit. Her parents death. Even six years after their passing at thirteen Rabbit was still haunted by the memories. She refused to tell the albino, who, even after his gentle coaxing, remained patient. The only thing he managed to persuade out of the uncomftable looking girl was her parents death was the reason why she loved lights so much, and why her room held eight lamps. The heavy silence that followed caused Rabbit to stand over Near's card sky-scraper and invoke some massive destruction. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" "Don't worry. There were minimal casualties." His serious demeanour made Rabbit giggle softly. Though his sense of humour was precise and calculated he was funny, but in his own way. His black eyes scanned her as she laughed. "Rabbit." "Hmm?" "I've noticed a large change in you demeanour of late" Rabbit cocked her eyebrow, a rather cool trick she had Matt teach her. "How so?" Near's face softened "You seem happier." A small smile licked across Rabbit's face "You too. In your own weird way." "I suspect something about you Rabbit." The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "What? Am i an elephant or something?" A bemused expression spread over the pale face of the white haired boy. "An elephant? If you are you are very good at hiding a large belly" Rabbit gasped in faux shock and held her flat stomach "well i guess i'm very good at sucking it in." "Rabbit, i believe that you have undisclosed feelings. I don't know what about, but i believe they are there. " His eyes were sincere. Rabbit's mouth hung agape. _Un-undisclosed feelings?!_ _What the hell does he mean, undisclosed feelings?_ Rabbit's knees shook as she stood again. She coughed loudly to clear her throat. "I think i might go back to my room. Goodnight." She waved a brisk goodbye and left Near's room.

Fiddling with the ring on her index finger, she sat on her soft bed in her room which was overpowered with six of her lamps shining brightly. _Undisclosed feelings he had said. What about? _ Rabbit bit at her fingernail fretfully._ Could he have been talking about rankings or something stupid like that? Or...or what? _"Shit." Rabbit mumbled as her fingernail began to bleed. She kissed the wound tenderly. One of her lamps began to flicker and she turned to watch it. It looked like a firefly. Bright. Radiant. The thought hit her like a brick wall. _Could i have...._" Have feelings for Near?"

**Well! Tune In For The Next Chapter Readers! Please CAN I HANG A BIG THANKS OVER YOUR HEADS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE**** Review! I gives yoo CoOkIeS AnD MiLk AnD Look i dunno. Just review :3 for umm...Near...and...Matt.....and....Mello....and....L....and....Rabbit. And for sparkles. *u* yes yes. **

*******Sparkles*******


	2. Walk The Line

**DISCLAIMER: Hullo again readers! I assumed i would get the major crakish-ness out of my system before i got back to writing the story so here it is, right in the disclaimer-**sparkles****

Now I_**STILL**_** do not own Death Note as much as it pains me, but if I did-I would have no need to write fan fictions, no need to draw silly Doujiins, and no need to work off a laptop that my school had to provide for me and the rest of the year nines in the whole state of NSW. So I guess it's okay that I don't own it.**

**I do own Rabbit though. Read on and please enjoy X3**

Chapter 2:

The thought of her maybe having mild feelings for the boy she was supposed to mediate made Rabbit breathe heavily. It was a panicking thought that Near really was that good at reading into people and their actions that he could sense Rabbit's feelings before she could even realise them. Rabbit shuddered and turned the remaining two lamps on and pulled her legs to her chest. _What if Near was assuming that I had undisclosed feelings about something else? Like Mello and his non-stop hate rally towards everyone? Cause I thought that I had made that pretty clear._ Rabbit sighed and rested her head on her knees. She would have to figure this all out in the morning.

Near's finger that was almost permanently entwined in his curly white locks had settled for resting locked with its companions. A slight frown creased his forehead as he thought about Rabbit's irrational exit from his room. With a frustrated mumble he gathered his toys and placed them in the corner of the space almost obsessively designated for his knick knacks . _What is it that is bothering her..._even being Wammy's first didn't mean he was an expert on everything, especially when it came to feeling and women. He had no real experience with either, Rabbit honestly being one of the only females he had really ever gotten close to. As he occupied his usual spot on his floor, being it was already warm, he once again placed his index finger in his soft hair. He bit his tongue as he concentrated on trying to get an answer from the green-eyed girl he was supposed to mediate. No matter how selfish he honestly was, he didn't want her to feel weighed down by something he mentioned that she may not have even realised. As he chewed on his tongue again he sighed momentarily. He lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. _I will have to figure this out in the morning._

Rabbit's first class was dreary. Mathematics the first thing in the morning? Pass. The first thing that she observed walking into the crowded; laughing classroom was the absence of Mello. There was even a free seat next to Matt, who was talking happily to a brown haired boy....or was it a girl? She couldn't even remember the kids name. With a shrug she dropped into the vacant seat and slung herself over the desk. After a few peaceful moments a persistent prodding in her shoulder rang her from her stupor. "Hrmmgh?" Her response was muffled by her wristband that, with her mild sewing skills, was beginning to creep up her arm. "No sleep 'eh?" Matt's voice rang loudly over the noise in the classroom. "No." Rabbit mumbled softly. "You should become an insomniac like L. Or learn to control natural sleeping patterns by destroying brain cells playing games constantly." He knocked loudly on his skull, earning a deep laugh from his brunette companion. The laugh seemed unnaturally deep. Like a girl faking a male voice? Rabbit hit her head on the desk again. If she stays near Mello for much longer, she's going to believe that everyone is a cross dresser in some shape or form . At that moment the teacher walked through the door and slammed her textbook onto her desk loudly. _Oh how it must frustrate teachers here at Wammy's. Trying to teach students that know more about the subject than they ever will._ As the teacher droned on and sneered at the student in front of her to finish his work, she called Matt's friend to attention. "Brae! Work now or I will be forced to make you leave the room!" _Ah! Her names Brae! Like the new girl who recently attended Wammy's who disappeared and then this boy....popped up. _Rabbit looked confused for a few seconds and almost slapped herself in the forehead. Duh. Brae was a girl _pretending _to be a boy to stay in Matt and Mello's room. "Shit." Matt whispered softly next to her. "What's wrong?" Rabbit replied "This stupid maths work doesn't sit well with me. Can I borrow yours, oh great and mighty one?" An amused look passed over Rabbit's face as her sheet was passed to Matt, who copied the questions greedily. "Matt. For crying out loud, your third! You should know this stuff like the back of your hands!" "My hands gain calluses every day from playing games. And, for your information, maybe I don't feel like maths work today." Rabbit rolled her dew green eyes and snorted. "You never feel like doing work." "Nobody does. Except maybe Near and Mello. " his eyes, hidden by his trademark goggles flitted to the back of the room where Near was sitting silently nibbling on the back of his pen. Rabbit, recalling the conversation the previous night uncharacteristically blushed and turned back around to face the front intently. Nudging Brae gently next to him, the brunette turned with a raised eyebrow towards the girl whose unnatural fascination with the light bulbs above her had tripled in the last three seconds or so. Brae's attention was quickly diverted by Matt's completed work, which she hurriedly copied.

For the shortest of moments Near had seen the blonde girl turn towards him, and in an even shorter amount of time turned her back to him blushing. Her reaction had surprised him incredibly. She had never looked at him that way before, not once ever during their meetings. Had she taken what he had said last night as an insult? Or was she ill or something of that latter. She was looking paler than usual. He continued to nibble on the pen lid that was stuck on the back of his pen when Matt turned towards him trying to catch his attention. Near looked at the redhead curiously, and was taken aback when the boy had winked at him. Near, suddenly self-conscious, shuffled his seat, making a loud scraping noise. The class had turned towards the sound and groaned when they realised the object of their attention was Near. He flitted his eyes away from the gazes that bore into him. Rabbit hadn't moved, she just continued to stare at the florescent light above her. She was going to go blind eventually if she kept staring at that light like that. But h had to give it to her. The lights were a lot more interesting than this stupid class. He'd have no pen left by the end of the lesson.

The next month was uneventful. The only point of gossip was Mello and Matt's last escapade, which had almost caused an electrical short that would have set fire to the whole orphanage. Nobody even knew why the two boys were in the electrical fuse room alone, and they refused to tell. The only other point of interest was L's work into the Kira case. Considering Wammy's House was created for the point of training L's next successor, everyone was interested. Rabbit had become frustrated at the fact that there was a small amount of brown roots showing through the top of her hair. She wasn't a brunette. She was a blonde. Naturally. Nobody had noticed that her original hair colour was coming through, and she wasn't planning on letting everyone notice. Her eyes scanned the room as boredom began to set in. Near sat at a random table, completely dominating a toy dinosaur with a new transformer. She sighed loudly. She had relised that Near''s suspicions had been correct. Undisclosed feelings? Yeah. She had fallen for him. _That probably knew what was going on. _None the less, Rabbit stood up and straightened her blouse and denim shorts as she walked over to the boy who had her interest. He looked at her indifferently as she stood next to his table._ Shit. Here goes. _"Hello Near." She piped. "Hello." Rabbit coughed loudly as her throat began to dry. "Can we have an-um-word in private? I have something I kind of want to tell you." Near stood and placed his dinosaur down. "Yes Rabbit. Lead the way."

**GAh! That was hard to write! At the time of finishing this it has just hit 3:00am, and fatigue has begun to set in mildly. ****OH**** and a BIG BTW, Brae is NOT, I repeat NOT my own creation! She belongs proudly to one of my besties Teb360 who has kindly allowed me to borrow Brae, as I have let her borrow Rabbit for her story New Girl At Wammy's House. Its good. Go read it. DO NOT forget to review, for reviews make me fangirl and feel wanted. Goodbye until next chapter!**

**And here is a big load of *****SPARKLES***** to the people who have already reviewed! **


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer~: Hullo again! I thought a quick update would keep me nice and motivated! Unfortunately, I still don't own Death Note as much as it saddens me. Oh I would love for people to give me the credit for this brilliant anime and manga! Oh how I would feel uplifted to own the one of the greatest cults of all time!**

**I don't own Death Note. I don't own Brae- she belongs to teB360. And as for Rabbit-I do own her thankfully. Enjoy friends! X3**

Always There

Chapter 3- Revelations

Rabbit stepped back as Near stood up to follow her. "Lead the way." He said again. _Shit! He actually wants to talk! _ Rabbit giggled nervously. "Yeah.....well um..do you want to talk in the corner of the cafeteria? No one should overhear us there." Near nodded and flicked his hair out of his eyes. As Rabbit turned she began to ramble non-coherently. "And did you know that pi- y"know the math's term? It always makes me hungry! Hahahaha!" "Rabbit we are at the corner of the cafeteria. " The white haired boy looked at the shorter girl, concern painting his delicate features. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Rabbit froze. Her throat was already closing up as she looked at him. "I just wanted to tell you.....how honoured I feel to be your mentor? Heh heh." Near began to form a reply when an average looking boy interrupted their conversation. "Yo. Near? Roger wants you to go to his office. I think Mello's there to." Near looked at the boy blankly. "Thank you Aaron. Is it terribly urgent?" the boy looked thrilled that Wammy's number one knew his name "Yeah he said it was pretty urgent." Near sighed. "Rabbit, I am terribly sorry that we have to cut our conversation short but I seem to have a serious matter to attend to." A small smile licked at his face. "Goodbye Rabbit. Aaron." He nodded a goodbye to the other boy and began to walk away. Rabbit's mouth hung open and she glared angrily towards the boy, Aaron, who had just ruined her chance at doing something major in her life. Aaron, sensing a serious danger if he continued to stand next to the fuming teenage girl. "Um. See you later Rachael. " Aaron strode off quickly until he was far enough out of earshot to not hear the scream of the infuriated girl "ITS RABBIT! NOT BLOODY RACHAEL!"

Near walked slowly down the well-worn hallways. Aaron may have said that the meeting was urgent, but he was sure that it wouldn't kill anybody if he was ten minutes late. He twirled his hair as he walked, wondering what the reason for an urgent meeting that involved Mello could be. They hadn't really fought for a few days, unless Mello had tried to give him carbon monoxide poisoning as he slept. He immediately ruled that out when he remembered that Mello could no longer access any gas lines after he tried to burn down Wammy's testing if all the gases were flammable. He slowly descended the hallways which were grungy and dark. _No wonder Rabbit avoids this area of Wammy's. Must be to dark for her. _As the albino walked he suddenly wished that Roger's office was in the art wing, that way there might be some mild colour to decorate the depressing space. He quickly turned down the walkway that lead to Roger's office when Linda began to walk towards him. He didn't mind Linda, except that she was one of those people to talk to when in a group. You have a slight chance of escape that way. He nodded at Matt as he walked past with a handheld game that he seemed completely focused on until he replied with a brisk nod back towards him. Near sighed as he pushed Roger's office door open. "Good afternoon Near. Thank you for joining us at this moment." Roger's voice was unusually formal. Mello snarled as Near crouched down next to him. "What the hell is the Albino Freak doing here?!" The blonde yelled loudly. "I am here upon Roger's request Mello." Near replied softly. "Ahem. Boys I have some serious news to talk to you about." A sudden twinkle lit up Mello's eyes. "Am I finally allowed to beat the shit out of this spastic next to me?" Roger looked at Mello confused. "No I have something serious to report about L." Near raised hi s head in curiosity. "Boy's I am afraid and quite sadden to inform you that L has, in fact, died along with Wammy himself.." A sharp intake of breath from Mello caused him to rasp. Near's heart began to race as he stared at the floor. If he lifted his eyes he'd most likely pass out. His mentor, the man he strived to be and surpass had just died, leaving him with.....with what? With Mello? Great. Thank you L. "Boy's...." "Did he tell anybody who his successor out of us is?" Mello asked quietly. "Unfortunately, he did nothing of the sort. But I have been informed that L would have wanted you two to work together. I believe that together, you two may be able to surpass- " "I** REFUSE** to work with that thing there! He would do nothing but drag me down! I can surpass L without him!" Near snarled under his breath _Me drag him down? Vice versa Mello! _"Mello if these are L's wishes, I think we should follow them. I don't relish working with you either, but Roger may be right. Plus it won't hurt to try." "I never said anything about it not hurting anybody! I might rip your throat out after two days! In fact, I know I would!" Near rolled his eyes. "It's better than you ripping my throat out after only one day." Mello yelled and threw a stapler at Near, which barely missed him and smacked into the wall leaving a large indentation. The white haired boy looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "Roger! I will **NOT **work with Near! **EVER!**" Mello swivelled around and ran out of the room. He sprinted down the crowded hallway headfirst, pushing everybody out of his way forcefully. As he ran he didn't see the short blonde girl who was staring at the floor as she slowly dragged her feet along the floor, making loud scuffing sounds, and as he ran, collided with her making him momentarily unbalanced. Even as he heard the loud crack he regained his feet and continued running towards his room. He had to Leave Wammy's. It was no longer home. Not even Matt's shrill protests would stop him. He'd make sure that absolutely nothing would.

Rabbit hardly cried. Unless severe emotional stress had become significant in her life, or if she had been knocked out by a softball bat like when she was eleven. After the sudden collision with god-knows-who, she bawled. The hot blood that ran down her face was slowing down majorly, but still rushed through the cracks in her fingers. She assumed it was Mello from the smell of chocolate and leather combined into a rather exotic smell. Not that she could smell very well thanks to her broken nose. Rabbit sobbed into her hands, which were steadily filling with her own blood. She had no idea where she was as she began to rock backwards and forwards. It was immposible to place anything as the room span around. Eventully as the spinning ceased she began to see that a small crowd had gathered to observe the extent of the damage, Near among them. He had stuck his head outside the door in time to see Rabbit fall to the ground stunned. She watched as he walked towards her stiffly, as if he was at a loss at what to do in a situation like the crisis he was facing now. He stood behind her softly patting her shoulder in a genuine attempt to comfort the girl. Her teary eyes looked at him and she sobbed again loudly. "Are you alright?" He cursed himself mentally after he spoke. _Rabbit had a broken nose and could have a concussion! Of course she wasn't fine! _ "No! I'm not alright! Why would you even ask such a stupid question Near!?"She sobbed again. "I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?" he asked hopefully. She looked at him again. "Can I tell you what I was going to tell you before?" Near frowned. _She must have a really high pain tolerance if she wants to have a conversation now. _"Go ahead." Rabbit moved her hands, causing more blood to spill into her cupped fingers. "Do you remember how you told me about a month ago that I had 'undisclosed feelings'?" Near frowned again, creasing his pale forehead. "Yes I do remember that conversation." Rabbit smiled. "I finally figured them out." The white haired boy raised his eyebrows in interest. "What are they then?" A small laugh erupted from the green-eyed girls lips. "I've fallen in love with you Near." The albino boy gasped in shock. "Wh-what?" for the first time in his life he stuttered. "I've fallen for you Near." Rabbit repeated slowly. She physically felt a heavy burden lift off her chest as one of the nurses picked her up under her armpit. Rabbit sighed softly as she was forced to walk away from the shocked boy, who stood next to a large puddle of her blood. She fainted halfway to the nurses station.

**Whoot! Yay! Applause for Rabbit! Be thankful that I have gotten better at writing and add/removing details since the first original draft of this story! Aaron is a figment of my imagination. He is of no importance. Yeah. You suck Aaron.**

******* SPARKLES FOR EVERYONE WHO CARES!*********

*******COOKIES FOR EVRYBODY AS WELL ^W^*********


	4. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: Ah the humble disclaimer has once again graced us with another modest appearance to tell us what we already know. Thank you disclaimer, for rubbing the fact that Death Note is not, and shall never be, mine. A depressing thought yes, but it shall be tolerable as long as the American live action remake will not have Zac Efron or Robert Pattinson on its legendary stage. I will cry. Oh, I will. And I will go Rena Ryuugu from Higurashi no naku koro ni on some poor directors ass.**

**Let us see how Rabbit is shall we? **

**Enjoy :3**

Chapter 4:Forgotten

Rabbit opened her eyes groggily as she awoke in the nurses' office. She coughed as the overpowering smell of disinfectant burned her nostrils. "Hello? Anybody willing to help a slowly dying girl?" she yawned as a petite woman entered the room, a bright smile gracing her thin face. "Hello young lady. I see you have a broken nose?' The woman asked offhandedly, ruffling a small clipboard full of papers. Rabbit blinked. "Is it that obvious?" She asked stupidly. "Just a little" the middle-aged nurse replied. "So Ms....um..." Rabbit trailed off as she realised that she didn't know the woman's name. The lady nodded in understanding. "Ms Robind." "Oh. Well Ms Robind, can I leave? I feel fine now." The older woman rolled her eyes "Good to know. But I'm afraid I can't let you leave as of yet." Rabbit stared at Ms Robind and laughed. "Give me ten reasons in twenty seconds and I'll stay as long as necessary." The flustered nurse frowned and rubbed her face. "Go. Now. If I see you in her again I'll make sure that you become so incapacitated that you'll have to stay here." The blonde girl's eyebrows rose in sudden alarm and darted out of the office quickly. She wouldn't put it past a nurse, who looked so good natured, to dope her up to such an extent that she wouldn't wake back up. Poking gingerly at her broken nose, she realised how stupid she must look with a bandage wrapping the extent of her head. A large sob interrupted her thoughts of having a weird looking nose for the rest of her life. Her ears perked as she followed the sobbing down the hall. As she found the source of the crying she bit her tongue to avoid yelling his name. "Hey Matt. Are you alright?" She whispered softly. Matt startled and turned to look at the disfigured blonde. "Does it look like I'm fucking alright!?" He choked and cradled his head again. "What happened?" Rabbit cooed in an attempt to comfort the crying boy. "Mello...He-he left!" Taken aback, Rabbit gasped "What the hell? Why did he leave? Wasn't he just in a meeting with Near and Roger? " Matt growled. "Do you have any idea what that stupid meeting was about?" Rabbit shook her head ferociously "L died. Mello didn't want to work with Near, so now they're both leaving! Mello jumped out the window and climbed down the roof like he thinks he's Spiderman or something!" Matt bit his lip angrily as he said Mello's name again. Rabbit furrowed her eyebrows. "So L is dead? How?" Rabbit asked hesitantly, secretly already knowing the answer. "Kira. Kira caused L to die! And he made Mello leave! " Tears began to spill over Matt's cheeks again, leaving shiny trails as they spilt. Rabbit looked at the distraught boy helplessly, patting him on the shoulder softly. A light clicked over the girls head and she gasped. Matt lifted his green eyes that were hidden by his goggles, to lock with the teary dew green ones of the girl next to him. "What's up Rabbit." Rabbit's mouth hung open limply "You said 'now they're both leaving. 'Did you mean Mello and...Near?" Matt nodded slowly. Silence followed Rabbit as she stood up and began to walk away. "Sorry." Matt whispered softly.

The cold air rushed through Rabbit's bangs as she ran. _Screw being careful. I need to see Near! _Her eyes were wild as she turned into the hallway which led to the albino's bedroom. "Near!" Rabbit yelled as she threw the boys door open. Near looked up at the flustered girl as he packed away his white puzzle. "Hello Rabbit." He smiled slightly as the girl entered his room "Were you just going to piss off and not say goodbye to me!?" Rabbit growled as Near's smile faulted. "I didn't think that it would be too devastating for anybody."The boy stared blankly at the wall as he spoke and continued to pack a way his things. "You are the most selfish, idiotic and _stupid _person I have ever met Near! What about me?" "What do you mean Rabbit, what about you?" Rabbit's eye twitched. "Two hours ago I told you that I'm in love with you, and you think that I wouldn't give a crap? Are you high!?" Rabbit kicked the wall, leaving a large hole next to Near's bed."There was no need to break my wall." The white haired boy remarked. "Well it's not your room anymore if you're moving away, right?" Rabbit sneered and proceeded to kick another hole in the wall .Near groaned and continued to pack away his dominos as Rabbit began to beat up his cupboard. "Rabbit at the present moment, you are acting like a six year old." "Well Near I'm feeling like a little bit of a bitch right now so I'm sorry to inconvenience you." The blonde hissed as her knuckle split open, the crimson blood trickling down her hand. "Rabbit I think it's very fair to say that I think that you have lost enough blood for one day. Sit down. Please?" Near's black eyes rose sadly. Those eyes-_Puppy dog eyes would be an understatement. _Rabbit thought. A tear ran down her cheek and her voice trembled. "I don't want you to leave Near. I had my nose broken today, and I admitted that I've fallen in love with you. Hasn't today been traumatising enough? " "Rabbit it isn't true love you realise that? It's childish, and will never work out. I'm about to leave to America, and for the next few years I'll be trying to catch Kira . Friendship and romance will have to wait I think." "America? Why America? Wasn't L in Japan?" Rabbit questioned. Glad to be off the subject of romance, the albino replied "Well I would have quite a few more contacts thanks to L in America." An uncomfortable silence hung over the two teens. "Near." "Yes?" "Can I come?" Rabbit asked hopefully. Near's eyebrows rose under his long, white fringe. "No Rabbit. It would be best if we don't see each other again." Rabbit stood in triumph "Well guess what? I'm your mentor! So I would be good for you!" Rabbit grinned smugly. Near began to twirl his hair around his index finger. "Please leave me to finish packing Rabbit." Rabbit's face was swamped with conflicting emotions. "Goodbye Rabbit."

The street was cold and dark as Mello wandered into the train station. His breath turned into clouds of mist on the cool air. The florescent lighting hurt his eyes. _Where are the timetables? _He asked himself as he rubbed his arms which had begun to gain goosebumps. His baggy cotton t-shirt was doing nothing to stop the cold from nipping at his flesh. His eyes scanned the timetables and he grunted as there were no more trains running for at least another four hours. He threw his faded duffle bag onto the closest seat and strode over to the vending machines. The three that stood there were bright and lit. Mello punched the one that held chocolates, and when nothing was retrived, firmly laid six boots into it. He clapped in delight as ten chocolate bars fell. He had hoped for more, but he knew that he would have to take what god had given him. As he lay on one of the cold metal seats, he sighed and kissed his rosary. He began to pray. He felt that it was all he could do.

_Dear God,_

_Keep me safe on my journey, for I know that life may not be fair but I shall try my hardest to make up for my sins. Please help me keep my life and sanity as well._

_Amen._

He curled up and used his bag as a pillow. He opened his eyes for a split second and added to his prayer.

_And if it's not too much to ask, it would help if I had some more chocolate to._

He smiled and fell asleep.

Matt stared out the window as it began to rain heavily. His breath fogged up the glass and he drew a sad face on the window. "Matt quit drawing on the windows, I'm upset as well." A feminine voice stopped him abruptly. "Brae, why'd he have to leave?" Matt asked sadly. Brae hugged him sympathetically. "Matt don't forget that this is Mello. If he sets his mind to it, he'll do it. You should know him well enough by now." "Couldn't he just think for once? Knowing him, he'll just get himself killed!" Matt's eyes threatened to tear up again and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Brae kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

**Broken Hearts All Around.**

**Naw how sad! Can I just remind everybody that Brae is still teB360's so if you want some more of her, go to teB360's profile and read!**

**Also, if anybody notices Near and Mello to be to OOC Gomen! Gomen!**

**Gomenasai Sempai-dono ;3 **

**Read and Review!**

******Sparkles! And cookies! And an Uber sexy Near, Mello, Matt and L all on a platter shirtless. :3******


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer: Well after some uber great ego boosting support, I decided that another chapter shall suffice! Gomen! Enjoy this chappie, and I will eventually find the motivation to update Behind Blue Eyes.**

**I. Still. Don't. Own. Death. Note. As. Much. As. I. Dream. About. It. **

**Enjoy :3 Nii~pahh**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

The silence that hung around the two teenagers in the dark, empty room was enormous. The pressure hung so heavily on the young girl that she felt as if she was about to crack._ I'm going to explode...._ "Please Near." Rabbit sobbed. Her nose was throbbing. That was about to drive her mad as well. "I want to come with you to America." Her throat was dry and she licked her lips nervously. Near looked at the distressed girl with sad eyes. "I already told you that you couldn't come with me, due to the fact that you would be a distraction." Rabbit's lip had begun to bleed; she was gnawing on it so anxiously. "Rabbit, I already asked you to leave my room. So please. Go. Now" He waved his hand in dismissal. The blonde girl frowned and her face was distorted in agony. "I promise that I won't get in the way!" The albino boy gritted his teeth. Not once in the time he had known Rabbit, had she ever begged for anything. He breathed out deeply, clearing his mind and voice of emotion. "Frankly Rabbit, I don't need you to come. I'll only need myself and a small amount of select people. And they will all be top notch detectives. Not people who would react sincerely on their emotions. And people who would be extremely reliable in stressful situations" He lifted his black eyes to meet with the shocked green ones that were half closed, trying to comprehend Near's harsh reply. To his surprise, she chuckled "Y'know what Near? Fine. I don't give a shit then." The blonde grinned maliciously her eyes flickering darkly "Go and have fun trying to catch Kira. Have a ball while chasing after the invisible man. He might. Well. Y'know? Kill you the moment he finds out who you are. Enjoy the tea-party while it lasts." _She's starting to look ridiculously like Mello at the moment. _Near thought, grinning to himself. "What the hell is so freaking funny!?" Rabbit snarled.Near startled, not realising his mental giggle had slipped out. A crease formed at the ends of Near's eyes as he smiled. "You look like Mello when you act like that." Rage built in Rabbit as she was being compared to the reckless idiot that had broken her nose earlier. _I am nothing like him! How dare he compare me to Mello! Doesn't he realise how upsetting that is!? _Her fists clenched and shook. As her hands raised in front of her, Near had barely half a second to react. As Rabbit's fist connected, the stinging in Near's chest signified an almost homely feeling of pain. He wheezed and collapsed to his knees. "Now. Near. You might say that you don't want me to come, but I'm not as useless as you think I am. I might not be in the top three, but I will find you, just try and stop me." _I don't think I could stop you if I really tried. You would probably attack me. No, more than that. You would completey throttle me. _Near's eyes widened as he watched Rabbit's feet, clad in heeled ankle height black boots, retreat and leave him to recover on his white floor. He laughed softly as he slowly pushed himself off the carpet and began to re-collect his toys, he once again thought to himself: _She is like worse. She's a female._

Near left early that next morning. He had the bare minimal of items with him, knowing that he could buy all the new toys he wanted when he got to America. It only took one trip down the stairs to take all of the things he would need for the time being to the car, but he dawdled as he past Rabbit's door. He could tell that she was asleep by the dim light that shone through the bottom of the door. _ No wonder nobody wants to share a room with her. Even the lights she uses as she sleeps are overbearing. _ For a short moment he actually stopped at the large brown door that had a small sticker of a poorly drawn stickman labelled 'squid girl'. He considered Rabbit's offer-no demand-to help him in America. He pulled his hand away and continued to step down the last flight of stairs, clinging to his robot. He hugged the toy and planned a list of pros and cons.

Pro: She was good at telling when somebody was lying to her. That would come in use if they could...could what? Talk directly to Kira?

Con: She was an egotist and she was impulsive. Knowing her she would run into the direct path of an axe-wielding mass murderer if she thought she could get an answer from him.

Pro: She was good at Mathematics. _But so am I._

Con: Her senses were easily clouded with anger, as she had proven earlier.

Pro: Her athleticism was a pro. It meant that if she could run after Kira, then fantastic. But that didn't seem to be something that would be a major help in the near future.

Con: She was far too impatient. No matter how good her detective skills were, she would want to rum straight into the brunt of things, meaning almost certain death. Near was far from a coward, but he wasn't sure that if she ran into the middle of a shoot-off, he couldn't be too sure if he would run after her.

Pro.......

Near sighed as the car pulled into the airport. He stepped out into the sunlight, a pair of large black sunglasses obscuring his eyes from the public, who overlooked him completely. He was glad for the man, whose name had slipped his mind, was there to accompany him to Los Angeles. As the plane was boarded, the sun had begun to rise leaving the darkness behind. His fingers tapped the rubber stopper that sat in between him and the window. He couldn't think of another pro for his list. _Her being in love with me could be classed as a pro I suppose. It could be a con too. Maybe the fact that she....._The rapping stopped and he straightened his torso suddenly. "Are you alright?" The man next to him asked softly. "I'm fine." Near replied monotonously. His fingers began to pound the stopper furiously. _ If she was around him continually he might.... eventually...end up loving her back._ Near shook his head and cursed himself. _How stupid. I'm Near. Love isn't on my agenda. Ever._

_~ 36 days later~_

'_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world-that never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me, you know that you got everybody fooled? Look here she comes now, bow down and staring won- _' "Rabbit! Oi! Rabbit! Turn it down!" A male voice rang faintly through her door. Rabbit scowled in the direction of the voice and the loud pounding. '–der, oh how we love you, awful lies when your pretending.' The music stopped abruptly as Rabbit's foot connected with the stereo. "There! It's off! Happy now?" a loud sigh registered through the door "Look Rabbit, can I come in? Please?" the male voice was louder now that the music had died "It's unlocked. Idiot." Rabbit muttered. Matt appeared in the door. "Hey" he said as he shielded his eyes from the light that almost blinded him. Rabbit had almost ten of her lamps on. Since Near had left, she had bought three more. _It's becoming unhealthy. _Matt thought, as his handheld PSP beeped from his pocket. "Rabbit. You know you missed classes today right? And yesterday. And the day before that? It is Thursday you know that don't you?" The red-head smiled faintly. Rabbit cocked her eyebrow. "Mmmhmm. Yeah. I know." The blonde yawned. "Anything else Matt?" The light that reflected off Matt's goggles shone onto the wall, creating an orange mark on the wall. "Yeah. Rabbit. Everyone's kind of worried about you." Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Rabbit chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh? People are worried? Near didn't give a shit if I would feel bad when he left. But it's nice to know that people are worried." The sarcasm was thick on her voice. "There's no need to be rude Rabbit. Matt's just stating the truth." A female voice suddenly entered the conversation, causing Rabbit to jump. Brae entered the room, a large grin on her face. She had ditched the boys' clothes, now wearing something a lot more feminine than the baggy men's t-shirts. Her gray shirt had a small smiley face on the corner, and her skinny jeans were a deep navy colour. Even her hair was straightened. Nobody could mistake her for a boy now. "Well Rabbit! Sorry for scaring you, but you didn't have to be so rude. We've all been pretty frustrated by your sudden....I don't know a good word for it." "Emoness." Matt finished. Both girls cast the redhead strange looks and he shrugged. "Brae. I don't care if everyone gives a crap." The brunette rolled her eyes "Yeah you do. You just don't want to admit it." Rabbit scowled again and turned away. "Rab, you know that you are second now don't you?" Rabbit nodded but remained silent "You gotta keep your grades up or you'll end up falling behind that Maya girl. The dancer chick" Maya had begun to occupy Matt's old spot after Near and Mello left. Everybody moved up. Matt became first, Rabbit, second, Maya third, and, to Brae's dismay, Brae had become fourth. "I don't care if I let my grades fall." Rabbit sniggered. Matt rubbed his temples. "You have to start coming back soon. The only way you would get away with it is if you were really sick or something." "Fine. Then I'm really sick. Cough. Cough." Brae shot Matt a dirty look, who already looked sheepish for giving Rabbit the sickness idea. "Rabbit your being immature .It's been over a month since Near and Mello left." Both Matt and Rabbit flinched as the names were mentioned. "Come on! I'm not telling you to forget them or anything, but the way you've been bouncing that ball against the plaster is really, really antisocial. You'll get sick from just sitting in your room all day. Plus the electricity from all the lights might fry your brain." Rabbit sprawled herself on the floor and sighed. "Well, it's not like I'm going I'm going to be second for much longer." Both Matt and Brae looked at the blonde girl curiously. "Rabbit if you try really hard I'm sure your grades wo-""I'm not talking about grades!"Rabbit snapped. Stunned into silence, the two others stood frozen. "What do you mean then?" Matt asked hesitantly. A mad grin spread over the blonde fourteen year old. "I'm going to run away to America." Brae's jaw hung open limply, while Matt stood gobsmacked. "Wh-what!?" The red-head and the brunette yelled in unison. The sly grin stayed on Rabbit's face as she repeated her words slowly. "I'm. Leaving. To. Find. Near. In. America." Silence followed and Rabbit closed her eyes in victory.

**OOOOHHH. CLIFFHANGER! Well no. Not really. But isn't the suspense becoming just delicious? **

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far, and thanking you to the people who have read! I will reply to your reviews, and am very happy to reply to PM's. I am happy with criticism, but make sure its constructive, not destructive.**

**The song that Rabbit was being Emo to was 'Everybody's Fool' By Evanescence **

**R&R **

**ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	6. Eloping

**Disclaimer: Arigato! Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating, for I have been writing a few other stories. Okie Dokey! I still do not own Death Note, or any anime for that matter R&R and feel free to PM me for ideas on one shots, so unleash your ideas on me. Except for a friend of mine (she knows who she is.) For whom I promised to write a lemon for if she gave me some of her cupcake. Let's just say that a lemon will soon be on the site that will involve Mello and a Willy Wonka costume -_-'**

**Ni-pah~**

**Chapter 6: Eloping**

Rabbit stretched herself over her crisp bed sheet, the white of the fabric made florescent due to all of the lamps shining on it. She reached under her pillow and retrieved her mobile phone, which she had found on a seat near a bus stop. Technically its owner was on the seat and had dropped it under herself as she fumbled through her bag. Oh well. Her loss. As Rabbit pulled her overnight bag from under her bed, she switched the lamps off. If she was going to leave, let everybody find out. _Maybe I didn't think this through very well_ She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. _Maybe I should just go back to my room_..._nahhh. _She began to walk down the stairs quietly, breaking into a loud run down the last flight. As she ran through the door, she didn't see the young boy hiding behind the concrete wall with his packet of cigarettes.

The cool night air was crisp and bit ruthlessly at her exposed face. "Brr." Her teeth chattered as she climbed the brick walls, the vines offering as makeshift ropes as she put her full weight on them. The road ahead was rather enclosed by tall trees and bushes. As Rabbit raised her white hoodie over her ponytail and pulled it further over her eyes. She walked about five miles down the gravel street until she reached a larger main road. She continued her walk until she found the house she was looking for. A dilapidated two storey building, blackened by ashes. She creaked the door open and coughed as a large amount of dust fell onto her head. Rabbit pulled her scarf from her neck and covered her mouth as a barrier to stop more dust from getting past her lips. The house was special to Rabbit. Not exactly sentimental but it still held a few funny memories.

At ten years old Mello was as much a rebel as ever, and with Matt as a faithful sidekick, they had decided that a new place to hang out was needed as they had already broken their 'fort', a large tree that Matt had fallen from , nearly breaking his collarbone. Rabbit, whose small stature was good for climbing in windows and other crevices, was dragged along with Near who grudgingly followed for this particular escapade. After walking for over three hours on a chilly Saturday morning, an abandoned house had come before them. Considering the fact that it was quite recently vacated, the house was still in good condition. After Mello proudly proclaimed the new 'hideout' to now be their property, and that they should celebrate. Rabbit, who had lost her balance while climbing through the window, wasn't in the mood to say no. Near stood uncomfortably as he watched Matt pull a towel out of his blue duffle bag, along with a lighter that made Mello whoop at as he saw Matt's treasure and yanked it from his hands. As the redhead huffed and sulked, Mello lit the lighter, an evil grin on his face. Near's eyes widened and he gulped. Mello looked around proudly as he lit the towel and dropped it. A gasp emitted from Near. "What are you doing Mello?" Mello grinned again. "I'm marking the house!" Rabbit bit her lip. "Maybe you should...draw on the house instead of burning it...maybe?" Matt scoffed. "Where would the fun be if we just drew on it?" The redhead laughed as Mello drew the lighter under the cloth, which was set alight instantly "Woah!" All four of the children jumped as Mello yelped and threw the burning tea-towel to the floorboards, which were alight within seconds. Mello ran frantically for Matt's bag dumping its contents as he pulled on it."There's no water Matt!" he yelled accusingly. Matt threw his hands in the air instantly "I didn't know that we were going to need it!" Near stood and with great athleticism leapt out of the door glad to be the first one to escape the ruckus. Mello ran out of the house, closely followed by Matt. Rabbit stood over the flames, beating out the burning item with her jacket which promptly caught fire. Yelling in frustration and fear, the blonde girl ran out of the house screaming. As they caught their breath they ran to the closest phone box and placed an anonymous emergency call on the house. As the four children sheepishly watched the house burn brightly, they vowed to never return in case they were ever caught. The incident was never mentioned again.

Rabbit coughed again as she climbed the stairs, surprisingly the only part of the house that didn't look like World War 3. She pushed one of the blackened doors open gingerly and yelled happily when she found out the room had suffered almost minimal damage. It only smelt a little bit like burnt toast. The blonde girl sat crossed legged on the dusty rug. As she rummaged through her straining bad she pulled out all of her money and spread it on the floor. As she sorted the coins and the notes she swore. There was only just over three hundred pounds there. Rabbit groaned and banged her head on the wall. A loud thump erupted from downstairs making Rabbit yell in fear. As she fumbled her way through the darkness, considering the early hour of the morning it was still extremely dim house. Rabbit gulped and her voice shook as she spoke."H-hello? Is anybody there? I have a knife!" A bluff would only do her as good as anything for the moment. "Bullshit Rabbit. You don't have a knife!" "Who the hell are you!" Rabbit backed against the wall breathing heavily. "Oi Rabbit? You still here?"A female voice suddenly entered the house. "Is that you Brae?" Rabbit whispered. "Yeah! And Matt too!" Brae's voice was suddenly louder as she ascended the stairs. "Hey! I didn't think that you were serious about leaving!" Brae scolded as Matt's lighter suddenly lit the shadows. Rabbit frowned and averted her eyes from the brown ones that were staring at her. "How did you guys find me?" Rabbit whispered again. "Well I saw you run out Wammy's and thought maybe I should make sure that you're safe. I told Brae so we got on our bikes and rode here." "Why did you guys come here? I already told you I was leaving right? " Rabbit began to chew on her nails. Matt sighed and pulled the blondes arm into the bedroom. Brae ran after them quickly. "Woah! Fucking pervert! Gettoffa me idiot! " Matt rolled his eyes and sat on the rug as he fumbled for a torch."You're our friend Rabbit, so we thought that we'll throw you a party."Brae smiled as she pulled a bottle of scotch from inside her jacket. Rabbit's face dropped as Matt to a swig from the bottle and Brae did the same. "I am **NOT **going to drink that." Rabbit crinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol drifted from the glass bottle. "Why not? I thought that you were tough?" Brae taunted. A frown creased Rabbit's pale face. She grabbed the heavy bottle and sniffed it gingerly. The stench burnt her nose. "Just drinks some." Rabbit lifted it so her lips and gulped quickly. Both Matt and Brae cried out as Rabbit clutched her burning throat"Dipshit! " Matt yelled as he pulled the bottle from her hands. "You have to drink it slowly _or it will burn your throat!_" Brae laughed as the blonde girl in front of her blushed in frustration. "I did the same thing my first time as well!" "Can I at least ask where the crap did you guys get that?" A mischievous look was exchange between the two other teens. "Mello had quite a stash, I'll say that much." Rabbits green eyes rolled back "So you guys decided to drink it all." "Well yeah." "Fine. Give me another swig."

After about two hours Brae and Matt were almost delirious when It came to the crunch. They had drunk so much that Rabbit had found it amusing that they were still conscious, even if they had started to punch each other in the arms and giggle. "Hey Rab~~" Brae slurred. "Hmm?" Rabbit replied wearily. "Don't leave Wammy's. Please?" Matt nodded eagerly as Brae continued to speak. "'Cause Mello already left Y'know? It-hic-wouldn't be really that fair if everybody began to leave Y'know?" Matt had begun to drift off slightly as he twirled Brae's short hair between his fingers. "Yeah Rabbi-hic-t I don't want everybody to leave cause then I'll have to umm...study! And then wherever your gonna go, me and um...Brae will..like find you?" Matt's words were cut off as Brae slumped against his chest suddenly. "She's asleep." Rabbit pointed at the sleeping girl. Matt nodded and began to lower himself to the floor, making sure that he didn't wake the girl who was sleeping so snugly moulded into his torso. His head began to spin as he placed it on the dusty rug until Rabbit lifted his head and placed a sweatshirt under him as a pillow. "Thanks a million Rabbit." The red-head smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into his dreams. Rabbit sighed in relief and stood up. She had only had three or four sips of the bit alcohol, so she still had rather good balance. She grabbed her bag and slipped her hand into Matt's deep pocket and bummed four cigarettes and crept out the door quietly and closed it behind her. As she walked out of the burnt house, she started on her way to the train station. She looked 'cute' enough to pretend that she had 'lost' her train ticket and get away with it. She could forge her own 'permission to fly alone' sheet at the airport. She had a fake passport. Shit was gonna go down. She smiled as she grabbed one of the smokes and placed it in her mouth then realised she had completely forgotten a lighter. "Shit. Now crap is gonna go down."

Three hours later Rabbit had a plane booked and ready. She had to wait until three the next morning but hey. She got a seat with her measly three hundred dollars. She shuffled herself on a metal seat and feigned sleep as a creepy man sat next to her. Eventually sleep did come and three O' clock came and she had boarded a flight which was a direct flight to California, U.S.A. As she settled in her seat, she read over her passport and was startled to find that the name on it held a slight resemblance to her own, bar the last name that was printed. Christianna-Lee. Her real, honest name. The last part, Noir, was a fake and her nationality, British, was also a dud considering she remembered Roger telling her that she was French. Before the plane began to leave her phone rang softly "_I think my friend said-"stick it in the back of her head" I think my friend said-"Two of them are sisters" I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy, I think I said "I'm gonna bash their head in, bash their heads in" I think he said."_" People shot aggravated looks in her direction as she smiled sheepishly and look at the text message.

"_Liar. You said that you'd stay. Don't matter. We will find you, count on it.-Matt"  
_Rabbit turned the phone off and chucked it in her bag. It was time for her to go to sleep anyway.

**Gomenasi readers! I have had a mild personal crisis so I've had no muse to write! I shall never do that again! The chapters will get better as the story goes on so stay tuned!**

**Rabbit's AWESOME ringtone is : Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre.**

**:3 Thank you to all the lovely PM's to!**

***sparkles!***


	7. New

**A/n: ^_^ sorry for slow update : ) I have a few other stories going right now so I can't really keep this one going at the same time Okay enjoy~**

**Ah and just a language and violence warning D:**

**Oh and I still don't own Death Note.**

**Chapter 7: News**

His headquarters were ridiculously large for such a small team of just ten people. Ten people against the whole world.

Oh isn't that just fun.

Near shuffled around the bustling space barley awake. He couldn't stand how everybody just seemed to obey him blindly; it was just annoying in his opinion. After he gave an order into contacting someone of use who could help move the investigation along he began to stack his dominoes. Now _they _were interesting. Black and white marble designs and the satisfying clack of a fallen domino crashing into another.

Ah it relieved all the stress that he had.

"Sir. We have a document that we need you to read over quickly." A tall man with wispy blonde hair mumbled as he scanned the documents he held. His ice-blue eyes widened as he looked at his superior uncomfortably.

"But the papers aren't that important sir. They can wait to later. "

"Don't be stupid. Pass them here Reynolds." Near held out his hand expectantly and gave the man a questioning look.

"Well?"

The papers were passed over robotically.

"Thank you."

As the albino boy studied the documents with feigned interest he sighed. Nothing new. Just a brash new string of criminals' deaths all over the world. Why did this matter. We already knew that they would die. Cause of death: Heart attacks. Obvious. Ages: Ranging from twenty-five to forty-six. Perfectly healthy, bar one woman who had severe respiratory cancer. Why are people dying? Because Kira wished it of course. He threw the papers down dramatically and stood up swiftly. Everybody looked at him oddly as he pushed the office door open. A young woman followed him quickly out of the office and coughed politely.

"Um sir? Would you appreciate some company?"

"No Lidner I would like to walk alone if you don't mind."

"But Sir isn't it a hazard for you to wander the streets alone? It could jeopardise you life! "

"I am willing to risk that for a moment of privacy."

"Would you like me to cover for you then sir?"

"That would be appreciated. Now leave and do your job."

"Yes sir."

Near hated the city. He always had, always will. The bustling attitude of passerby's who would not stop moving even if the person next to them were stabbed. Now if a _dog_ had been stabbed then everybody would hunt down the son of a bitch who did it. Otherwise, the rest of the world was completely invisible.

Near winced as the bright light of the morning sun hit his eyes. He would have been much happier sitting with his toys with his hundreds of television screens, but sometimes life just tells you to get outside a little bit. Or that's what Oprah says anyway.

Every person who happened to bump into the short teen scared him to hell. Human contact is a plain no-no in his books and to be constantly pushed and prodded could drive him mad within seconds. As he was pressed into a wall by a random girl, Near gasped. She was short, blonde and had a very petite figure.

"Rabbit?"

The girl removed her oversized glasses and looked at him pathetically. He sighed. She had brown eyes.

"Um I ain't a rabbit. Get your eyes checked freak!" The young woman screeched with laughter as she walked away with her dark skinned friend who whispered rudely. "I can't believe people like that actually exist, freakin' stoner."

"Maybe we could sell 'im! Y'know they pay a lot of money for circus acts!" Both females cackled loudly as they pushed their way through the other people on the walkway.

Near scowled as he kicked a stone on the footpath below him. Another reason he couldn't stand the outside world. Everybody pretended that they were the only ones alive.

There may have only been fifteen kids at Wammy's, but he did miss the quiet.

He could even say that he was missing Linda.

But he wasn't.

Three months was more like an eon to Mello. He was only fifteen and his scrawny profile did him absolutely no justice. He was becoming thinner and thinner as the days went by, even the people who he had taken refuge with were too brainless to buy food to feed everybody instead buying another few days worth of cocaine.

Well, when in Rome do as the Roman's do as they say.

He had hooked up with a low ranked gang who did nothing but vandalise schools and do drugs. It was the only group in their (not so) right minds who would let a tiny fifteen year old boy join their ranks.

Until the night that they went to light up a building.

Completely high off their brains and fuelled with rage, Mello found himself tagging along with the pitiable group of men just for some kicks.

He got his kicks. Booted in the ribs countless times, and a fair shot to the head had almost knocked the blonde teen unconscious.

Almost.

As Mello found his feet, somewhat unsteadily, he fumbled in his black belt for the handle of the weapon he was carrying. The disgusting man in front of Mello had pulled out a blade and was clearly intending to bury it in his head.

A lopsided grin spread over the teens bleeding lips as he steadied the gun in his hands. He rose it point blank to the other male's skull and laughed. He didn't even hear the gasp that escaped the other's mouth.

"Fuck you, you dumb dog." Mello laughed as he pulled the trigger and was taken aback as the crack of his pistol rendered his ears useless. He wiped his face which was suddenly covered in the man's warm blood and spat on the still bleeding corpse.

The remaining men screamed and stumbled over each other in an attempt to get away from the crazed teen.

"Holy shit! He's off his god damned brain! Run idiot!"

"Shit he's gonna fucking kill us all!"

"Are you stupid! It was in self defence!"

It didn't matter what they all yelled.

They had left Mello alone.

Covered in his blood and the remains of a complete stranger. Alone.

The weakened teenager limped away as he held his skull which still thumped from the lashing he had received from the guy before he had shot him. Mello stopped as realisation dawned on him.

_I'm a murderer. I shot that dude point blank. I fucking killed him._

As he collapsed in a dark alleyway, he stared at the dark sky ruefully and snickered.

_I killed somebody. Suck shit asshole._

Those were his last thoughts before he passed out.

It was cold.

She didn't like the cold.

She almost hated the cold more than she hated the dark.

Rabbit's teeth chattered as she rubbed her bare arms rapidly in an attempt to heat them up and to reduce the goosebumps that were so bloody cold that they were painful.

And she officially hated airports as well. She only had one bag. One bag that had almost everything from her books to her underwear.

And now it was sitting in a luggage reel in Texas.

Oh joy.

So now Rabbit was left with nothing but her carry-on bag that held her phone, her charger, a notepad, a change of clothes that didn't exactly fit her very well, her passport, and fifty dollars.

'_Oh well .At least I might be able to forge a few documents so I could get a job. '_

Rabbit ruffled her blonde hair angrily. She had left Wammy's to search for somebody who would never want to be found. He had said so himself. Plus she had no clue where he was in America. Which might put a mild downer on the whole 'finding' aspect of the matter. This was already so maddening that she would have to search high and low for the white haired boy.

As she waltzed into a set of public toilets she looked at her reflection wearily. Her long blonde hair was straight and plain, her face simple and boring. If she were prettier life would be better. But of course, being trained to be L's successor, she wasn't exactly supposed to really show her face but hey, who really gives a hell.

As Rabbit blocked her nose she saw a large black item in the corner of the filthy restroom. Curious she kicked it. It turned out to be a handbag. Gleefully Rabbit dug her hand through the leather bag and pulling out a purse and various items of makeup. She ripped the purse open and gasped loudly. There were hundreds upon hundreds of dollars in the bag. Rabbit yelped with delight as she pulled apart the rewards of lady luck her face fell. The money wasn't all real. It was mostly play money. There was only roughly five hundred real dollars in the bag. Not that that was anything to really complain about but she would have appreciated some more.

Rabbit stood in front of the cracked mirror and began to apply the makeup hesitantly. At least it added some volume to her face.

As the morning sun began to rise outside, Rabbit grinned.

Today was a new day.

It was the start of her new life.

**Gasp! Holy hell! I actually got around to updating! Yay!**

**Now for some shameless advertisement, teB360 and xXBeyondXLawlietXx and Kakashisdancergirl would always appreciate a few nice reviews :D**

**teB360 and xXBeyondXLawlietXx ave been advertising my stories so I thought I'd be a decent person and advertise their awesome stories to!**

**Does everybody like the new writing format? A hell of a lot easier to read now eh?**

**Okie dokie R&R!**

**-ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 **


	8. The Three Year Interlude

**Chapter 8: The Three Year interlude.**

Kira. The thing that was once known as a being that needed to be stopped. As a Murderer. Also as a despicable life form. And now the world's savoir and god.

Well, yeah.

Kira arrived suddenly only four years beforehand. With many criminals dying suddenly people began to panic, as all sane human beings would. Then the world's greatest detective L arrived, with the intention of bringing Kira's head to the world on a silver platter.

And then the world's greatest detective L died.

Leaving the whole world in peril, and his successors with the biggest and most difficult case of mass murder to ever be committed in the history of the Earth, L died and Kira reigned.

Near and Mello, the two teenage boys who were the main contenders for L's prestigious position, were informed of L's death and was given a compromise.

Work together to surpass L.

Mello, the boy who was second in line refused this compromise and departed Wammy's house immediately, leaving Near, first in line, to succeed the great detective.

The rest of Wammy's house was left to continue studying with its remaining thirteen children.

The child who succeeded second position vanished shortly after her superiors. The fourteen year old female was referred to as 'Rabbit.' She was suspected to have left for Indonesia after a tip from close male friend.

Kira has complete political control over most of the civilised Earth.

His followers are no longer quiet supporters who took refuge via the internet, now staging large conventions in his honour. People who do not follow Kira do not speak, as Kira's word is law.

Kira is justice.

...

The bright sun hurt her eyes as she left the air-conditioned bus. The seat she had sat on was quickly occupied by another man. The girl smiled and snickered to herself. She had left a wad of chewing gum behind and as the buses door closed she heard a groan of disgust. She wished to herself that the bus she was using had one of those survey pamphlets. She would have ticked the box that read 'No your service was not satisfactory, as there was an old lady who very politely passed wind next to me and smiled every time. Also the bus was half an hour late, and the only freaking reason I'm using this stupid bus is because I allowed a friend of mine to fuck up my car.'

The wind was hot on her pale skin and she swore as her hair began to frizz on contact.

"Motherfucke-ow!"

An old woman with red hair stared at her with a livid face.

"Keep your foul language to yourself! And pull up your shirt! You look like a dairy cow!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a close minded bitch I would." The shocked woman stood back and observed the teen who grinned.

"Now Mrs. Ronald McDonald, I'll be on my way now. Ta-ta!"

As the teen left she laughed and lit a cigarette and stared at her tank top which the woman had previously commented on. The brunette called out to the frustrated old woman and as she span towards her, tugged the bottom of the offending shirt and leant down causing the old hag to call rude names out as she ran away squealing with laughter. She stopped as she felt a sudden vibration up her leg where her phone was.

"_She looked me in the eyes and she told me that she wants to play, she took me by surprise when she said, I can be a pornstar, you can leave the lights on, you can feel my heartbeat, and box up!"_

"Hello?"

"Ah great. You picked up, now the place you're looking for is in a skyscraper-"

"A skyscraper? In Los Angeles? Shit Matt, now you've lost me!"

"Shut the fuck up. Now this place pretty much looks like a massive mirror. Shouldn't be too hard to find right?"

The brunette began to jog down the crowded road, pushing strangers out of her path and gaining more honks and wolf whistles than she would have appreciated.

"Oi! Still there! Matt!"

"I'm here! Now are you at the street I told you to-"

"Yes! Do I turn here or what dipshit?"

"Shut up. Yes you turn left at the corner in front of you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Now call once you see him alr-"

She closed the phone and continued jogging down the street, turning where she was advised and ran until she saw the mirror.

It was illuminated in the afternoon sun and shone above all of the other buildings. The teenage girl sighed in wonder.

"Found you."

Rabbit laughed and butted her cigarette, just to light another.

...

Success.

That was all you can strive for when you're chasing the invisible man.

Living a life of fear against an enemy that attacked behind a mask of normality, using nothing but a terrible unknown power to rid the world of evil and freedom.

The thing known as Kira.

Near rubbed his throat as he cracked his neck loudly. He hated this monotonous life. He woke, he addressed his workers, he created a masterpiece out of a new toy, he watched a million different television screens that flashed nothing, and he even hated thinking.

It was depressing. If his team of experienced men and women had found a new lead he might have had more confidence in everything.

Unfortunately Near thought too highly of the world. It would probably kill him if he didn't find anything.

"Sir? There's an unidentified female at the entrance of the building." One of the men spoke softly towards the silent albino.

Near sighed and his black eyes flickered towards the closest screen. There was nobody there.

"There's nobody there."

"Sir I promise that there was a young woman there a moment ago!"

"Alright I may believe you when we see this woman."

Near rolled his eyes. Sometimes these people were completely insufferable.

Suddenly every light in the building went out, to each members surprise.

"Don't worry there is a generator in the back. It should start in moments." Near yawned as the lights began to flicker. "See I told you that they would."

"Near?"

The albino's head lifted slightly at the new voice. The young woman walked into the room cautiously as the SPK rose their guns towards her.

"Who are you?" A young male demanded.

The woman's face lent towards the male with little interest, her eyes hidden by dark tinted sunglasses.

"I'm not here to be shot, and I do not intend to give you my name."

"You will tell us your name, or we will have no choice but to shoot!" The man almost yelled as Rabbit grinned and sniggered.

"Ohh I'm terrified. Are you one of those cops who watch too much late night TV? "

"Excuse me Miss, but would you kindly tell us your name?" Near curled his curly locks as he spoke.

A soft gasp was barely audible, but it was obviously the intruders.

"Your shitting me right? You have no idea who I am?"

"None whatsoever."

He studied this girl, no she looked at least twenty, with little interest. Her long brown hair reached almost the full length of her back and it swung gracefully as she stood. Her pale skin was in contrast to her black shirt and short bottoms. She had a voluptuous figure, and Near was certain he had never met this woman before.

"Oh for crying out bloody loud! I bloody chase after you for _three _years! And you don't even recognise me!"

"No. Now if could you be so kind to leave?"

"I even said your name! And you still don't get it!"

Rabbit was going to strangle him if he didn't click. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius! Rabbit threw her sunglasses to the floor angrily, causing the other people to raise their guns and cock them.

"That was childish."

"Shut up Near!" Rabbit looked him in the eyes and Near flinched. Bright green eyes drilled into his obsidian ones. He recognised who they belonged to.

"Rabbit?"

"Ding-ding-ding! And the prize goes to Near!"

"Why are you here? More to the point, _how did you get here?_"

"I smelt my way here."

"Rabbit."

"Oh c'mon! I ain't gonna tell you!"

"Rabbit, you were brought up as one of L's successors. Do not insult his memory by not talking properly."

Rabbit's forehead creased.

"Fine. I guess that I'll have to." Rabbit's British accent fought out of her forced American one.

"So Near."

"What."

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"You intend to sleep here!"

"It's the least you can do right?"

A heavy silence hung between Near, Rabbit and every staff member who all still held their weapons to the pleased teenaged girl's head.

/

**Sorry for the slow update on all of my stories! I've just spent a while on holiday and was unable to update beforehand!**

**Did you guys like the chapter? I left it on a cliffhanger so I could continue onto the next chapter as to not overload my brain.**

**And to the reader who PM'd me about Mello and his small appearances, I promise on my account that he will be having his show of the limelight, say, next chapter?**

**Arigato! PM and R&R please :D**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	9. Thankful

**Chapter 9:**

Mello was on top of the world.

His life had moved up from being a lowlife scum who starved on the street to a respectable man with countless branches of gangland personnel.

His daily life was routine. He had to: deal with people who owed his men money, observe the incoming criminals, watch the men who dealt with the drug influx, and maybe even relax and think about Kira for a while.

And then he would obsess over beating the most irritating person in the world, Near. Wammy's number one. Although, now that he came to think about it, he highly doubted that Near was still at Wammy's. He would have left only days after he himself had. Stupid boy.

Mello sat on a ragged sofa, dilapidated thanks to the constant use of his men who also had a strange habit of breaking their other couches. Mello covered his mouth as he yawned loudly. He was sick of Kira. If he even had to think about it again he might just blow of somebody's head.

"Sir!" A rough voice called through the rundown hallway. The blonde rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Alright. I'm coming."

**...**

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't particularly understand your request Rabbit." The white haired boy's voice was as cold as ever. Rabbit grumbled in annoyance.

"Are you stupid or something?" Rabbit groaned as Near's icy gaze fell on her. She placed the arm of her sunglasses in her mouth as her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Well? Did you lose half of your brain in the three years we didn't see each other?" The loud click of a gun being cocked echoed in the background.

"I am not brainless Rabbit. I just do not understand your demand. "

"Well, considering the fact that I am legally homeless and a poor, vulnerable teenage girl, I think that maybe you should look after me right?" Rabbit twirled her long brown hair around her index finger and bit her lip dependently. She even winked, just to get her point across.

Near didn't take the bait.

"Rabbit, if this is the game you are going to play, then I will be forced to ask Lidner to escort you out." Near gestured around the room.

"Hmm? Which one is Lidner?" The teenage girl asked curiously.

The blonde woman who had held the gun towards stepped forward, her blue eyes burning into Rabbit's.

"Shit! You look familiar!" Rabbit stepped towards the older woman with interest. "I'm sure I've seen your face around Ms Lidner."

Lidner's face remained stony, even as the younger girl pushed herself closer, The blonde woman refused to make way.

Rabbit pouted. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"Back away now please."

"Fine. Whatever." Rabbit slid across the floor towards the crouched teen. He didn't move either.

"None of you are any fun. What happened to the boy who could expose his feelings to me, the naive young man who hesitated at leaving me behind?" Rabbit bent down, her lips just brushing against the older boys ear. She could feel the shiver that ran down the back of his neck, even if he didn't show it on his face.

"So Near, where did that innocent little boy go?" Rabbit pulled away, even brushing her hand along his arm for good measure.

"Oh Rabbit, where did the caring and respectful young girl go? Do you remember her?" Near didn't mind that he was being rude. He hadn't expected to see this girl ever again. Not in this situation.

"She grew up and dyed her hair." Rabbit replied briskly, lighting a cigarette.

"That's quite a shame then." Near's cold tone made Rabbit tremble. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she bit down on the cigarette hard. She threw her arms out wildly, pointing at every agent in turn.

"Don't you idiots have a fucking home to go to!" She growled.

Each agent turned their gazes towards Near, who shook his hand in dismissal.

"You may all leave. Have a good afternoon. I will see you all tomorrow."

As they left Rabbit threw her head back in disbelief as each of their eyes fell onto her.  
"I haven't got a gun, so go ahead! I ain't gonna kill him!"

"Speak properly please Rabbit. Do not degrade yourself to using slang."

"Oh for Christ sakes. Fine. I have not got a gun, and I am not going to kill him. Are we all pleased?" Rabbit rolled her eyes back as Near mentally did the same.

They others all left without a fight.

"Well Near, am I able to stay here for a while? Y'know sleeping on my friends couch for the past month hasn't exactly been a luxury, if you catch my drift."

"..."

"Well~?"

"I don't see that that is a problem. If this is a temporary arrangement of course."

Rabbit frowned. "Will it be a problem if I stay here longer than planned?"

Near stared. "It depends on how long you are planning to be here. Will this be a week or so?"

Rabbit froze. He was seriously giving her a time limit? Well that is very friendly now was it? Her face fell as Near's attention went back onto his toys.

"Near?"

"Yes Rabbit?"

"Aren't you happy to see me at all." She whispered her voice full of emotion. She didn't want to fall apart in front of Near's employees. If she did, she would be the bipolar nut who somehow can stalk someone who she hadn't seen in years, and somebody who would have preferred to remain hidden.

"I cannot say that I am particularly pleased that you found me. I wouldn't have expected you of all people to find me." Rabbit's eye twitched.

"What! Is it because I wasn't in the top three at Wammy's house? Or is it 'because I'm a girl?"

"No I am not being discriminate. I was just saying that I didn't expect you to find me. Not right now."

"What do you mean right now!" The brunette crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

"Because I expected to see you earlier."

Rabbit stopped.

"What?"

**...**

"Sir, would you like me to untie him?" The balaclava that obscured the man's face was useless in the darkness.

"Mmm. Hurry up with it. I have other shit to deal with right now." Mello hadn't bothered with a balaclava. No need for it.

The man whimpered as Mello's callused hand brushed his damaged face. Mello made a sound of disgust and brushed the blood off onto his pants.

"Now mother fucker, can I ask how much money you owe us?" Mello yawned as the man shuddered and tried to open his swollen eye.

"I-I-I don't owe you guys anymore! I paid it all before!" The male screamed as the blonde man above him smacked his knuckles with the butt of his gun.

"I'll ask again, how much is it you owe us?"

"R-roughly a hundred grand?"

Another crack and a squeal of pain.

"Two hundred grand!"

"That sounds about right." Mello swung his revolver and landed it square in the man's temple, knocking him out.

"Get rid of this shit and make sure he pays us back." Mello grumbled as he chewed on a bar of chocolate. He was sick of this crap.

**...**

"What do you mean you were expecting me sooner!" Rabbit bit her lip nervously, and Near replied with a soft smile.

"Rabbit, you may not have ever gotten the best grades, but you were always extremely clever."

"...I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You can start by saying thank you for the room." All of the formality had dropped from the albino's voice. An almost friendly air hung between the two.

"Wow Near..I didn't expect you to let me stay!"

"Then leave."

"Hey! I never said that I wouldn't take you up on your offer." Rabbit's hand fumbled nervously with her pocket. She didn't like this. They may share a previous bond, and may have even gotten to open up to each other.

Near always had a purpose. What the hell was the point of this then?

**...**

'_Rabbit...why did you have to do this? Why did you have to come back?_'

Near watched the other teen walk from the room after he directed her to the room she was being given. He had almost forgotten about her. He had even figured out how to push everyone away. And then the only person who could tear him apart from the inside out had to arrive. Why?

A loud scuff sound echoed from the hallway that Rabbit had just begun to walk down. Near perked his ears in curiosity as the sound of footsteps suddenly started coming closer.

Rabbit burst through the door breathless.

"Rabbit what is the problem?" Near began, until his breath was cut off as the girl, the girl who he hadn't seen in three years, the girl who almost knew how he functioned, the girl who really cared about him, threw herself onto his lap and embraced him.

"Oh Near...I've missed you.."

**...**

**Yay :D**

**And the plot thickens!**

**Okies, R&R!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	10. Fulfilment

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is going to have some major OOC-ness. Just so I can have some fun with the plot. Yup. Things should get interesting now.**

Chapter 10:

"R-Rabbit?" Near stuttered weakly as he tried to pry off the arms from around his neck. Rabbit tightened her grip. She wasn't going to let this moment slip from her fingers so easily.

"Just give me a moment Near." She whispered as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Her hand brushed trough the back of his hair and she smiled as she felt Near become rigid.

"Please let me go."

"Why?"

"Because you are making me feel uncomfortable." Near actually reddened as Rabbit's face lifted to his and gazed into his dark eyes. Rabbit could feel his hot breath on her cheek and she felt her eyes tear up again.

"I've been looking for you for so long. You left me and I followed. I'm like a dog following its master aren't I?" Near's head cocked to the side curiously. She was the only person who could cause him to break. It drove him mad how she was the one who could make a little thing into something a lot larger.

"Why did you want to find me so badly?" The boy's voice slowly began to steady itself as he tried to erase all emotion from it. He just didn't want Rabbit to realise how much control she could have over him if she really dedicated herself to it.

Rabbit's eyes went blank. Over the time she had studied him as the mediation program had been in action, she knew that he needed to keep himself calm and collected.

Always had to calm and collected. Cold and insensitive.

"Why do you always have to do this to people?"

"It is in order to protect myself. You of all people should know this."

"That doesn't mean that you should block me off from you!" Rabbit yelled and pulled herself off his lap. Her mind was conflicted as she stood back up and moved away from him. She didn't want to budge.

She was already used to his body heat.

The grey eyes narrowed at the girl. "I need to block you. You know too much about me."

"And that is exactly why you should keep me close! I could let your entire secret leak into the world!"

"You wouldn't do that." Rabbit ground her teeth together and stood on her sunglasses that still lay on the floor.

"Why wouldn't I Near? Because I'm a loyal dog who would be content with living at your feet all of my life?" Her hands clenched in anger.

Near sighed. There was pretty much no way to calm Rabbit when she was mad. His hand subconsciously touched his ribs, the exact same place Rabbit had booted him when he had told her that he was leaving Wammy's house. "You wouldn't tell anybody because you are my friend." Near said softly, his usual monotonous tone seeping back into his voice. Rabbit's eye twitched.

"Because your my friend you say? How about it's because I don't want you to be killed?" Her tone of voice was silken as she leant back down and placed her hands on his legs. Near stiffened as her mouth lent close to his lips, Rabbit's warm breath teasing him.

"It's because I care for you to much. I don't want you to die!"

"Isn't that the same as being my friend?"

Rabbit's grip on his legs tightened painfully, her nails digging into the soft flesh through his trousers. Near winced. Rabbit nuzzled her nose into the crook of Near's neck, relishing in the heat that radiated from him. Grudgingly Rabbit began to cry again, her tears sliding down the boy's shirt.

"Rabbit?" The albino asked warily. These situations were completely new to him. He had always been unsure of what to do. It took all of his strength not pat her on the back and say something cliché like 'There there' or something along those lines.

Instead he took a leap of faith.

He rose his arms above his head and wrapped them around Rabbit's neck, a soft gasp escaping the younger girls mouth. She quickly returned the embrace and was almost sitting in his lap again.

"Thank you Near. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Rabbit whispered.

"No you're not."

"Yeah. I am."

"Sure you are." Near was glad to speak to someone who would retaliate amusingly. His employees were ridiculously obedient. Not that that was too much of a problem, they were his employees after all. But it was nice to have Rabbit with him. She always had such a calming aura around her. Even if she did enjoy breaking into government buildings and kicking the occasional person in the ribs.

"..." There was an awkward silence between the two who still held each other tightly. It took a few moments for Near to realise that he did indeed still have his arms around Rabbit's neck.

It was internal battle for the boy. Should he let her go and watch her walk away, or should he hold her closer and never watch her disappear from his life again?

Damn you Rabbit. Why do always have to make things so difficult?

After a few seconds of deliberating, he chose the latter. Rabbit sighed deeply when she felt Near bring her in closer. Then she decided to take a risk herself.

She pulled away, Near's eyes widening in surprise as she pressed her lips against his tenderly. Rabbit moaned into his mouth as it opened unwilling. She had caught him by surprise after all. Near may have had _no _experience whatsoever, but instinct always has a strange way of kicking in. He followed Rabbit's lead and kissed back shyly. Each to their own, Rabbit tilted her head and Near followed. As the white haired boy tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position without breaking the kiss, the weight of Rabbit on top of him brought him crashing into the floor, Rabbit falling with him.

Rabbit had never felt her face redden so much in her life then it did on that exact moment.

Near was under her, his arms still wrapped around her neck. Neither moved. Neither knew what to do next.

'_Oh god. Should I keep kissing him-_' Rabbit anxiously thought.

Until Near pulled her lips to his again.

**...**

All thoughts slipped from Rabbit's mind the moment Near's mouth met hers again. She hadn't expected Near to take the matter into his own hands. She originally expected him to push her away after the first one.

He really was growing up. And there was no way that anybody could take this precious moment away from her. She had dreamed of kissing him since she was thirteen. But oh well. Seventeen was good enough for her. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed anyone else before.

"Near..." She whispered feebly as the kiss intensified even further. Near mumble softly in reply, his eyes slowly beginning to close.

'_He had his eyes open the whole time...silly boy_.'

It was one of those ideal moments. The ones that people scoff at when watching a movie, the strange ones that girls dream of having one day.

Just two people who seemed to know each other just enough to enjoy it, without the burden of each other's secrets.

Rabbit's hand pressed softly into Near's chest, scrunching his shirt between her fist.

And then the vibrations buzzed down the twos legs making them both jump.

"_You look me in the eyes and you tell me that you wanna play, she took me by surprise when she said, I could be a pornstar, you could leave the lights on you can feel my heartbeat and box up!_"

It was Rabbit's phone. Near smiled and pulled it from her pocket. He passed it to her and shrugged.

Caller I.D: Matt.

Of course.

"Hello?"

"_About time! Did you manage to get to Near?"_

Rabbit didn't answer. She wouldn't let Matt have the satisfaction of knowing what he had just interrupted. Near looked at her quizzically.

"..."

"_Rabbit? Still there?"_

"Yeah I'm still here..."

"_So did you get to Near or what?"_ Rabbit almost sniggered as she pushed herself away from Near and sat up crossing her legs on the cold floor.

"Yeah I got to...talk...to Near."

"_That's good to know. I have to pass the phone over or else I might have a shoe shoved up my as-" _Matt's voice was suddenly cut off to be replaced with a happy female voice. _"Rabbit!"_

"Brae?"

"_Yeah! So you got to talk to him?"_

"Yeah I did. Is that all you wanted to talk about okay bye Brae-"

"_Whoa hold on! Did we interrupt something?"_ Rabbit could tell that Brae was smiling, probably even mouthing things to Matt.

"No! What would you have interrupted anyway!" Even Near had to smile at that. She was so desperately trying to hide what had just happened. Rabbit brushed her hair behind her ear as a loud gasp erupted over the phone line.

"_Were-were you two kissing!"_

"..."

"_You were!"_

"..."

"_Oh my god you-"_ The phone call ended when Near took the phone and closed it. Rabbit grinned thankfully and kissed him again.

'_-I could be a pornstar! You could leave the-'_

Near then performed one of the most beautiful things that Rabbit had ever seen at that moment. He pushed Rabbit off his legs, stood up and stepped on the phone, effectively stopping the music.

Things were finally staring to fall into place.

**...**

**Yay! Wohoo! I'm sorry for not posting this earlier! I have a ton of homework and assignments due right now, and it's all kind of killing me inside. Oh well X3**

**So now for shameless adverts, teB360 always loves a good review! So go on! Review me, and then review teB360!**

**Ehhehehe. Rabbit so deserves a high-five. Oh. And some happy sparkles to my readers ^_^**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	11. Author's noteHiatus

Hi readers.

Sorry but this authors note brings sad news :(

I am sorry to announce that my story _**Always There **_is going to be put on hiatus for an unspecified amount of time. I really do adore this story as it was my first fanfiction that I actually posted, and Rabbit is a dear OC to me, but unfortunately my muse has slowly but surely slipped away on this story.

I really do regret it, but if you wait patiently you never know when you might just see the notification that states _**Always There **_'s return.

Thank you.

Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3


	12. Always ThereRewrite

**Hi there readers :)**

I am going to **rewrite** Always There and take it off hiatus once it is re-written.

Once the new Always There is posted, **(Which I may/may not rename in the process), **the original will be **deleted**, so I advise anybody still interested to put me on watch, if you haven't already.

Thank you for sticking by me for so long!

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


End file.
